Silvia Black et les Protecteurs de Serpentard
by Mona Stern
Summary: La guerre révèle ce qu’il y a de pire chez les hommes. L’après-guerre est bien pire : elle dévoile le côté noir de leurs enfants. Difficile dans ce cas-là d’être la fille de l’ex-ennemi numéro un et de se trouver dans la Maison honnie à Poudlard...
1. Prologue

Cette histoire est la deuxième version que je publie sur ce site. Je ne touche bien sûr ni argent ni même cadeaux malgré le temps que je passe à l'écrire (faux soupir désespéré)... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et... enjoy ;)

* * *

Cette histoire commence une nuit de mai. Le ciel était clair, seuls quelques rares nuages vaporeux osaient troubler le domaine infini de la Dame Lune. Vent calme et tiède, odeur d'été, lumière argentée, tout n'était que paix et harmonie. Tout ? Pas vraiment. Au fond de la lande anglaise, dans un manoir qui avait pourtant été délaissé pendant des années, une femme hurlait. Sa voix aigüe frappait les troncs des arbrisseaux et se perdait dans les herbes folles.

Blottie sur un lit crasseux, au centre d'une immense chambre qui avait du être celle des maîtres des lieux, roulée en boule, la femme au visage défiguré par la douleur serrait compulsivement ses mains fébriles sur son ventre distendu. Elle avait dû être belle, jadis, cette future mère. Son maintient, désormais brisé, laissait deviner qu'elle avait été élevée par une famille entretenant les traditions de l'Etiquette, ses cheveux sales, gras et emmêlés étaient bien coupés et, même si elle approchait la cinquantaine, avaient gardé le noir corbeau de ses vingt ans. Mais ses membres maigres à l'extrême, sa peau prématurément ridée et ses yeux fous lui donnaient dix ans de plus et laissaient place à l'imagination quand à son vécu sans doute horrible.

Elle se tordit sur le lit, criait, encore et encore, puis finit par gémir mollement, alors qu'une petite chose rouge s'agitait sur les draps grisâtres. La mère et la fille ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sangloter, la première de la douleur de l'accouchement qu'elle pensait ne pas pouvoir supporter, la seconde laissait s'exprimer ses poumons fragiles découvrant l'air saturé de poussière et la faim qui enserrait son petit estomac.

Bellatrix Lestranges venait de donner naissance à la fille de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

La mère s'était levée, après avoir nourri puis sommairement nettoyé sa fille. Assise à une table de bois recouverte d'une épaisse couche de suie et de poussière, elle écrivait. Une première lettre, déjà terminée, attendait d'être envoyée à son destinataire. Et cette deuxième, déjà faite de deux feuilles, tardait à être terminée. La dernière bataille approchait, la mère le savait, et elle savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle la perde.

Elle mit une heure à terminer sa rédaction, puis la scella, d'un sort doublé d'une goutte de sang. Elle la posa près de l'enfant qui s'était endormie, inconsciente de ce qui se préparait.

Bellatrix Lestranges s'accorda un instant de relâchement, où elle pleura en caressant la tête fragile de sa fille puis s'en alla. Il lui fallait aller voir son neveu, et lui avouer la vérité. Lui confier l'enfant, aussi.

* * *

Lorsque sa tante mourut, Drago Malefoy sut que sa vie changerait pour toujours. Comme elle le lui avait demandé, il se rendit dans le vieux manoir Lestranges, abandonné depuis plus de trente ans. Comme le demandaient les instructions, il se rendit dans l'ancienne chambre parentale, où il trouva un bébé incroyablement faible et maigre. Sans réfléchir, il l'enveloppa dans sa cape, le blottit contre lui et transplana. Juste avant de partir, il remarqua la lettre laissée près de l'enfant et la prit.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé chez Andromeda Tonks qu'il reprit ses esprits. Sa tante accepta, dans le même élan irréfléchi, plein de pitié, que son neveu, de s'occuper de la petite jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la faire lui-même. Tous deux avaient été charmés, envoutés par le visage délicat, les immenses yeux noirs et le charisme inné de la petite Silvia Jedusor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Commencement

* * *

La vapeur cachait tout, déformait tout, donnant des airs fantomatiques aux silhouettes qui se pressaient tout autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait franchi la barrière magique de King's Cross, Silvia avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un autre monde ; un monde issu de ces contes que sa tante, Andromeda, lui racontait le soir, lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle se blottissait contre Teddy sous leur couette colorée. Un elfe, un dragon ou une princesse vêtue de soie et de verre auraient pu surgir du brouillard immaculé, cela ne l'aurait pas surprise. Au lieu de cela, ce fut son parrain qui émergea de l'humidité gazeuse, en pestant contre la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express qui continuait à déverser des litres d'eau flottante. Grand, blond et blanc, Drago Malefoy avait jadis tout possédé de l'aristocrate type : richesse, renommée et famille. Mais sa richesse avait été saisie onze ans plus tôt, au terme de la Guerre, et sa renommée était celle d'un homme traître et lâche. Seule sa femme, Astoria, était à la hauteur du rang social de l'homme. Leurs enfants, au nombre de trois, des triplés, entouraient la fillette en lui posant mille questions sur sa future vie et ce qu'elle en imaginait.

-Tu vas aller dans qu'elle maison ?, demandait l'un, le plus jeune, Marcus.

-On te manquera ?, s'inquiétait la première née, Adélaïde.

-Tu nous écriras, ordonnait le cadet, Scorpius.

Du haut de leurs sept ans, ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules, mais leur surnombre l'étouffait. Un claquement de langue de leur père calma les trois petits d'un coup et, sagement, ils retournèrent vers leurs parents ; Marcus grimpa dans les bras de son père, alors qu'Adélaïde glissait sa main dans celle de sa mère, et que Scorpius restait en retrait, peu appréciateur des preuves d'affection.

-Tout ira bien, Si', promit Drago en ébouriffant maladroitement les cheveux de sa pupille de sa main valide, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant sur les lèvres.

Andromeda arriva enfin, essoufflée et trainant un Ted Lupin peu coopératif derrière elle. Teddy était quelqu'un de courageux et de volontaire, qui irait sans doute à Gryffondor, mais son affection pour sa grand-mère et l'idée de devoir la quitter lui brisaient le cœur, amassant de grosses larmes dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant. En voyant celle qui fut sa sœur d'adoption, le petit garçon se jeta à son cou pour pleurer. Plus mature, Silvia avait depuis quelques années prit le rôle de grande sœur, mais savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Teddy en cas de problème ou de chagrin.

Gentiment, elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, puis saisit la main de son presque-frère pour le conduire jusqu'au train qui les mènerait jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Allez, Ted, on y va.

Le garçon hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, faisant sourire légèrement Silvia qui se demanda s'il était vraiment le plus âgé d'eux deux.

* * *

Les deux enfants s'installèrent dans un compartiment à l'avant du train et prirent leur mal en patience. Seuls tous les deux dans cette petite pièce, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leur anxiété de les tourmenter. Après avoir tenté de s'intéresser à une partie de bataille explosive et grignoté quelques friandises, ils finirent par s'enfermer dans un silence stressé. Teddy laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage tandis que Silvia se recroquevillait sur la banquette, prostrée.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils se changèrent, toujours en silence, et descendirent du véhicule au terminus, sans ouvrir la bouche, pour se mêler à la foule estudiantine.

-Les premières années !, appela une voix bourrue. Les premières années, par ici !

Silvia et Ted échangèrent un regard puis se dirigèrent vers la personne qu'ils savaient être Hagrid, l'ami d'Harry Potter, le parrain de Teddy. Le demi-géant était exactement comme on le leur avait décrit : grand, barbu et bourru. Le peu de peau que l'on pouvait apercevoir de son visage était constellé de cicatrices et un de ses bras semblait cassé. Vu son travail –professeur de soins aux créatures magiques- et son goût prononcé pour les animaux dangereux qui n'était plus à prouver, cela ne surprit qu'à moitié la fillette de le voir dans cet état, alors que Ted était bien trop captivé par ce qui l'entourait pour prêter attention au professeur. A cet instant, le garçonnet aurait volontiers échangé ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage que lui avait légués sa mère, et les sens développés que son père loup-garou lui avait transmis, contre une dizaine de paires d'yeux supplémentaires pour pouvoir tout voir et tout enregistrer. Il faillit tomber dans l'eau lorsque Sissi l'entraina –ou plutôt le traina- sur la barque, et se pencha dangereusement par-dessus bord dans l'espoir d'entrevoir le fameux poulpe géant dont Luna, une autre amie d'Harry, leur avait tant parlé. Il fallut que sa sœur le tire violemment par le col pour qu'il arrête de prendre le risque de se faire remarquer en arrivant à moitié noyé à la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il poussa alors un petit cri de stupeur et de joie en voyant le château apparaître au détour d'un méandre. Cri repris par ceux de tous les autres futurs élèves.

Silvia sentit son cœur battre plus fort et son souffle se couper. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux quand elle se dit qu'elle avait failli rater cela, à cause de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle.

* * *

Le hall de Poudlard, que les nouveaux élèves traversèrent rapidement, était encore plus impressionnant que Silvia ne l'avait imaginée, tout en marbre, en verre, en dorures et en riches boiseries. Le château ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de personnes de goût et cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'admiration qu'elle portait aux Fondateurs. Autour d'elle, dans la petite salle où elle patientait avec les autres premières années, des fantômes, silhouettes argentées, voletaient à leur rencontre. Elle leur imagina rapidement une vie à la vue de leurs vêtements. Des tableaux étranges se formaient : ici, une femme en robe baroque riait à forge déployée avec un moine rond comme un tonneau en écoutant ce qu'il racontait aux enfants, un homme vêtu comme un noble de l'époque Elisabéthaine décrocha sa tête pour montrer qu'elle tenait encore un peu, un autre noble, couvert de sang luisant, tentait d'engager la conversation avec une belle jeune femme couronnée, sous le regard narquois d'un homme d'âge mûr, qui se faisait fusiller du regard par celui qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire la cour à la jeune femme dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche…

La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit, et un homme de petite taille sortit de la pièce.

-Soyez tous les bienvenus en ces murs où vous passerez sept années de votre vie, les salua-t-il d'une petite voix aigüe. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, le directeur-adjoint. J'enseigne également les Sortilèges une matière qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

« Dans un instant, vous franchirez ces portes et vous serez soumis à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Vous n'aurez à subir aucune épreuve physique, intellectuelle ou magique et la seule chose à vaincre sera votre timidité, puisque la Cérémonie se fait en présence de tous les élèves de l'école.

« Une fois votre Maison déterminée, vous en ferez partie, non pas pour sept ans, mais pour toute votre vie, puisqu'ici, vous vivrez les années qui vous marqueront et vous changeront à jamais. Votre caractère, votre physique et votre mental seront modelés par ces murs, ces élèves et ces professeurs, mais n'oubliez jamais que, quoi qu'il arrive, ce sont vos choix qui vous dirigeront vraiment.

« Sur ce, veuillez me suivre.

Ce petit discours avait envouté les premières années et Silvia dû secouer la tête pour chasser les mots du petit professeur de son esprit où ils résonnaient encore. Le groupe se mit en marche dans un désordre total, poussant, tirant ses voisins, chacun voulant être le premier et le dernier à entrer, pour goûter aux beautés de la Salle dont leurs aînés, leurs camarades, leur avaient tant parlé, mais aussi échapper le plus possible à la Répartition, afin de voir comment cela se passait.

Enfin, le plafond magique leur apparut dans toute sa splendeur astrale : la Voie Lactée et les étoiles côtoyaient de doux nuages fins semblables à des écharpes de tulle ; la Lune dispensait sa lueur argentée sur les élèves, reine parmi les lumières qui éclairaient la pièce et n'arrivaient pas à ternir sa beauté.

Le professeur Flitwick avait atteint l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait la table des professeurs et s'était placé à côté du tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel se tenait un chapeau miteux. Le professeur regarda le chapeau pendant un long instant, avant de secouer négativement de la tête, un air attristé sur le visage, et de saisir un parchemin.

-Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez porter le Choixpeau et vous saurez dans quelle Maison vous serez répartis.

La Répartition commença avec Arcana, Morgause, une petite blonde qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Trois élèves plus tard, le professeur Flitwick ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux et appela d'une voix légèrement anxieuse :

« Black-Jedusor, Silvia. »

* * *

Frisson. Souffles retenus. Terreur sourde venant de souvenirs soigneusement enfouis. Tous ont réagis en reconnaissant le nom de celui qui avait voulu prendre leur Monde entre ses mains. Un visage blême semblable à un serpent, des yeux rouges ; ceux qui sont en âge de se souvenir ou d'avoir appris cherchent ces traits dans la fillette qui gravit les marches la menant au tabouret. Ceux qui ne connaissant que le nom et le surnom du Seigneur des Ténèbres tentent de se créer une image visuelle à partir de la silhouette de Silvia.

Pourrait-on vraiment reconnaître son père dans cette fille aux longs membres noueux, à la peau blême, aux lourdes boucles sombres et aux yeux de nuit ? Peut-être. Si c'est ce que l'on veut y voir.

Mais la vieille professeur McGonagall songe que Lord Voldemort et Silvia Black-Jedusor semblent bien distinct l'un de l'autre et que, peut-être, la fillette ne « tournerait pas mal ».

* * *

Insensible aux mille regards posés sur elle, Silvia alla s'asseoir sur le vieux tabouret et attendit que Flitwick pose le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Après un instant de flottement, elle sentit le tissu frôler sa tête.

-Pas besoin de tergiverser avec toi, jeune fille, hein ?, fit une voix en elle.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh, toi, tu n'es ni courageuse, ni loyale, et encore moins studieuse… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il existe une maison qui te conviendra. Et qui aurait bien besoin de redorer son blason en accueillant une élève comme toi. Te sens-tu prête à faire remonter l'estime de la maison de tes ancêtres ?

-Pourquoi poser la question alors que vous connaissez évidemment la réponse, répondit-elle sèchement, orgueilleuse.

Un rire sorti du fond des âges retentit dans l'esprit de Silvia.

-Alors pour toi, ma chère petite, ce sera… SERPENTARD !

* * *

Au milieu des élèves vêtus de vert et d'argent, une jeune femme étouffe un juron et sort précipitamment de la salle. Personne ne la retient. On a l'habitude de voir Kiana Nott quitter la table sans même entamer son assiette.

* * *

Le reste de la Cérémonie, puis le repas, se déroulent comme en rêve pour Silvia, comme si affronter tous les regards et converser avec le Choixpeau Magique lui avaient pris toutes ses forces. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la Salle Commune qu'elle se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

* * *

Les Serpentards entrèrent calmement dans leur Salle Commune. Un peu léthargique, Silvia jeta un regard autour d'elle, notant le vert omniprésent et l'âtre chaleureux au milieu d'un mur. Et puis, elle remarqua que les canapés, les fauteuils et les chaises étaient placés en demi-cercle face à un fauteuil solitaire sur lequel se tenait une adolescente de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Sa peau dorée luisait faiblement à la lueur du feu destiné à chasser l'humidité suintante du Lac, et ses yeux aux pupilles étranges reflétaient la fatigue et l'inquiétude qui l'habitaient. Elle s'appuyait sur l'un des bras de son siège et jouait avec une mèche de cheveux bruns qui s'était échappée de son chignon défait. Un garçon de son âge s'approcha d'elle, s'assit en équilibre instable sur le bras libre du meuble et se pencha vers elle, comme pour lui dire une confidence. Au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, comme s'ils effectuaient un ballet longuement répété. Ils se sourirent, brièvement. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux auburn de son compagnon, les ébouriffa légèrement pour qu'ils retombent sur ses yeux. Il pouffa légèrement. Embrassa sa joue. Et partit sans qu'elle le regarde, à nouveau perdue dans la contemplation du mur.

Presque personne n'avait prêté attention au manège des deux jeunes gens, trop occupés à prendre place sur les sièges. Un canapé trois-places était resté libre, juste en face de la fille inquiète. Silvia se rendit alors compte que seuls deux autres élèves et elle étaient encore debout, seuls. Ils se concertèrent rapidement du regard, gênés, puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur tour, se plaçant de se fait en plein dans la vision de la fille. Qui sourit doucement.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-elle d'une jolie voix un peu rauque. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Kiana Nott, Préfète de septième année. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire ce soir mais la fatigue se fait sentir, alors je vais être rapide.

« Tout d'abord, comme vous avez pu le constater suite à son départ, Sean est devenu Préfet-en-Chef.

« Ensuite, en plus de Arthur et Yume, les Préfets de cette année seront Matthew et Aurèle, nos deux cinquièmes années que nous devrons aider au moment des BUSEs, tout comme je vous demanderai d'aider les septièmes années pour leurs ASPICs.

« Les traditions des années précédentes se perpétuent : nos Préfets de sixième année continueront à veiller sur nos premières années mais je demanderai à ceux de cinquième année car nous n'accueillons pas n'importe qui cette année. »

Elle arrêta son discours, embrassa la salle du regard, puis posa ses deux yeux d'un marron-rouge chaleureux sur Silvia et ses deux voisins.

-Mes amis, je vous présente Cygnus Selwyn, le petit frère de notre tendre Trina (une fillette blonde qui ne devait avoir guère plus d'un an que Silvia rougit violemment parmi l'assistance) ; Elizabeth Feather, la fille du Comte Feather, la « Princesse des Sang-Purs » (la voisine de Silvia, semblable à une jolie poupée de porcelaine, sembla défier Nott du regard); et Silvia Black-Jedusor, fille illégitime de Lord Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestranges, descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard, notre hôte.

« Bienvenue à tous les trois. Je suis Kiana Nott, Protectrice des Serpentards, et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nuit.

Dans un bruit de raclement de sol, tous les élèves se levèrent, laissant les trois premières années perplexes, la tête emplie de questions, stupéfiés face au fauteuil de l'oratrice.

* * *

-Votre dortoir est juste à gauche, fit Nott en désignant un petit couloir qui descendait légèrement, à un mètre de la cheminée.

-Quelle est cette histoire de surveillance ?, s'énerva brusquement la voisine de Silvia. Serions-nous des animaux dangereux qui risqueraient de s'attaquer à quelqu'un ou des mages noirs déguisés qui tenteraient de faire revenir un quelconque Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Tout doux, Elizabeth, nous ne sommes pas ennemies. Sachez seulement, tous les trois, que cette surveillance a pour but de vous protéger…

-Et de quoi veux-tu nous protéger, Nott ?

La voix d'Elizabeth avait enflé et elle avait craché le dernier mot comme une insulte. La jeune femme en face d'eux tiqua et se leva d'un coup. En moins d'un souffle, elle avait franchi l'espace qui la séparait des trois enfants et vrillé ses yeux dans ceux de la petite blonde qui la défiait. A mi-voix, elle laissa les mots se déverser de sa bouche jusque dans l'oreille de la petite fille.

-As-tu remarqué la différence numérique qu'il y a entre nous et ceux des autres maisons ? Dis-toi bien que nous ne sommes même pas quarante, alors que les Serdaigles sont soixante, les Pouffsoufles soixante-sept et les Gryffondors quatre-vingt-quinze. Penses-tu réellement pouvoir survivre plus d'une heure en dehors de cette pièce, qui est la seule à peu près sûre du château, alors que toute une bande d'anti-mages noirs et descendants sont peut-être embusqués à deux mètres de la sortie ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis encore ici alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : aller me coucher. Dans une heure, quelqu'un viendra prendre ma place, nous ne voulons pas nous faire attaquer.

« Je ne suis ni folle ni dictatrice, Princesse, mais si tu continues ainsi, je te tuerais de sang-froid, et de préférence lentement et douloureusement. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre en péril toutes les autres personnes de cette Maison, dussé-je me faire punir par ton père par la suite.

Au fur et à mesure que le chuchotis atteignait son esprit, Elizabeth blêmissait, jusqu'à prendre une teinte maladive et que ses jambes menacent de la lâcher. Elle redevint l'enfant docile qu'elle était chez elle et, lorsque Nott le lui ordonna, elle partit se coucher, suivie par Silvia. Cygnus Selwyn alla rejoindre la porte voisine de la leur, où se trouvait son lit.

-Une dernière chose, lâcha la Protectrice des Serpentards. Ici, on s'appelle par notre prénom, alors ne réutilise jamais mon nom de famille pour t'adresser à moi.

La nuit suivante, Silvia dormit profondément, mais au matin, elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu Elizabeth crier dans son sommeil au détour d'un rêve.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu publier ce chapitre avant le début de la semaine qui risque de se montrer un peu dure (BAC Blanc oblige...). Je ne peux pas dire quand le chapitre deux sera mis en ligne, pour la simple raison qu'il est encore en cours d'écriture. J'essaierais de le finir aussi vite que possible et de le mettre.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé jusqu'ici (avez-vous aimé ? détesté ? y-a-t'il quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris ? des coquilles se sont-elles cachées dans le texte ? tous les avis sont bons ;) ).

Bonne semaine à tous !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue dans la cour des grands

* * *

Elizabeth avait déjà quitté le dortoir quand Silvia quitta les bras de Morphée, le premier jour de cours. Après un réveil difficile, causé par des rêves étranges et des changements de température virulents, sans doute dus au stress de la rentrée, la fillette eut du mal à se préparer totalement sans se tromper. C'est donc avec quelques boutons de chemise mal attachés, sa cravate pendant mollement autour de son cou tel un serpent inanimé, et sa robe de sorcier sous le bras qu'elle quitta sa chambre pour tenter de retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle. Là, devant sa porte, se tenait un couple quelque peu étrange : le garçon était accroupis contre le mur, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que la fille lui déblatérait à vive allure et sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle sortit, la fille se tourna vivement vers elle et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

-Tu dois être Silvia. Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Aurèle, et voici Matthew. Nous sommes tous les deux préfets de cinquième année, et c'est nous qui prendrons soin de toi dans les jours à venir, et aussi de Cygnus, mais pour l'instant, il est parti avec ta camarade, tu sais, Elizabeth, et avec Arthur et Yume, les préfets de sixième année –mais t'inquiète pas, on va pas tarder à aller les retrouver-. Ton premier cours, c'est potions, donc ça devrait aller : le vieux Slughorn est sympa avec nous, les Serpentards (mais c'est normal, vu que c'est notre directeur de maison, tu saisis ?), et puis, il paraît qu'il aimait bien ton père lorsqu'il était élève ici, et même qu'il était dans son cercle d'élèves préférés. Peut-être que tu pourras y entrer, toi aussi. La bouffe est super dans ses soirées, et puis on a le droit à une petite fête pour Noël, classe, non ? Ah, au fait, tu préfère du chocolat ou du thé au petit dèj' ?

Tout ça sans reprendre son souffle.

-Oui, elle est toujours comme ça, annonça calmement le dénommé Matthew après un instant de silence, en voyant l'air de Silvia, qui avait été assommée par le débit de parole d'Aurèle.

L'adolescent souriait, visiblement amusé par le numéro de son homologue. Pour faire sortir Silvia de son hébétude, il la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le premier repas de sa scolarité.

* * *

-Non, mais dans quel état vous l'amenez ? Vous me l'avez maltraitée ou quoi ?

L'exclamation de Kiana fit se tourner quelques têtes, bien que la plupart des élèves soient plus occupés par le contenu de leur assiette que par la table des Serpents. Se levant d'un bon, la jeune femme entreprit d'arranger la tenue de Silvia, lui enlevant à moitié sa chemise pour pouvoir bien la fermer, puis manquant de l'étouffer en lui attachant sa cravate. Elle lui fit ensuite enfiler sa robe de sorcier, le tout sans prêter attention aux protestations et aux rougissements de la petite fille, ni aux regards moqueurs des autres.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je refasse ça, lui dit la Protectrice lorsqu'elle eut fini, fais en sorte d'être correctement préparée avant de venir manger.

Sissi hocha sagement la tête. Elle comprenait maintenant que Kiana n'agissait pas comme un bourreau qui voulait l'humilier, mais plutôt comme une mère qui voulait faire en sorte que ses enfants se tiennent bien en public.

-Céréales ?, proposa alors Matthew, comme insensible à ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

* * *

Silvia se rendit compte en l'espace d'un simple repas que chacun de ceux qui deviendrait ses proches étaient des gens étranges. Outre Aurèle qui parlait à tout va, et Matthew qui possédait un calme à toute épreuve, on trouvait Arthur, un Serpentard pur et dur qui arrivait à vous manipuler d'un simple sourire –charmeur, et charmant il fallait bien l'avouer-, Yume, une jolie fille mi-japonaise mi-irlandaise, apparemment toujours accompagnée d'un livre et présentée comme étant une mine d'informations inépuisables, la farouche et fière Elizabeth au anglaises blondes et au visage impassible, le discret Cygnus, parfaitement assorti à sa timide sœur, Trina, aussi brun qu'elle était blonde, mais aussi Sean et Kiana, le couple que l'on pourrait considérer comme ''parents'' de la Maison, lui gentil moqueur, fou amoureux de sa fiancée, et elle dosant parfaitement le fouet et la carotte pour mener la petite troupe sur le bon chemin : celui qu'elle choisissait.

* * *

Aurèle avait raison sur un point : Slughorn était amical envers ses trois nouveaux élèves, et commença son cours de manière ludique en leur faisant une espèce de quiz olfactif pour leur faire connaître les ingrédients les plus courants en potions. Il ne cessait de leur donner des points lorsqu'ils avaient une bonne réponse et les félicitait régulièrement. Néanmoins, à la fin du cours, il leur annonça que le prochain se déroulerait avec les Gryffondors et qu'il leur faudrait donc faire honneur à leur maison.

Le cours suivant fut un désastre pour Silvia : cours de vol sur un balai. Elle avait déjà flotté dans les airs avec son parrain, mais voler en solitaire ne lui apporta aucun plaisir. Principalement parce que le balai se montrait peu coopératif et essaya de la désarçonner, d'après Mme Bibine, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur (« Comment voulez-vous que je n'ai pas peur s'il essaie me jeter par terre », finit par crier la fillette excédée).

* * *

Par chance, elle n'avait pas cours le mercredi après-midi, c'est-à-dire ce jour-là, et put donc déverser sa mauvaise humeur en solitaire avant de retrouver les autres durant la récréation de l'après-midi.

-Sissi !

L'appel qui résonna dans l'air frais du jeudi matin fit se retourner la concernée, ses deux camarades et Matthew, qui était chargé de les conduire d'une classe à l'autre (« De toute façon, il est toujours en retard, alors autant qu'il ait une bonne excuse », avait justifié Kiana) et de rester avec eux durant les récréations. Un sourire illumina le visage de la brunette lorsqu'elle reconnu Teddy qui s'avançait vers elle, ses cheveux présentement blonds décorés de mèches carmin. Les deux enfants s'enlacèrent rapidement, et Silvia remarqua que les prunelles de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère avaient une couleur étrange : un drôle de dégradé de violet, clair au milieu puis de plus en plus foncé, jusqu'à former un anneau noir qui délimitait l'iris du blanc de l'œil.

-Tout se passe bien pour toi, demanda-t-il en lançant un regard suspicieux aux autres Serpentards.

-Oui, parfaitement, et toi ?

L'air naïf et heureux qu'abordait la fillette fit grincer des dents Ted qui tenta de l'attirer un peu plus loin. C'était sans compter sur Matthew qui posa la main sur l'épaule de la petite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ?, demanda-t-il calmement, mais froidement.

-Parler à ma sœur, aboya l'enfant en attira l'intéressée brutalement derrière un arbre proche.

Silvia, totalement perdue, commençait à sentir une légère colère monter en elle. De quel droit Lupin se comportait-il comme ça ? Elle n'était pas un objet, et personne ne l'avait attaquée, à ce qu'elle sache.

-Ecoute, Sissi, si jamais tu es triste, je suis sûr que le professeur Darwen acceptera de te laisser venir à Gryffondor, il est gentil, et je me doute que passer sept ans avec ces abrutis de serpents ne soit pas une partie de plaisir.

Silvia, choquée, fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Mais que racontait Teddy, enfin ?

-Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont déjà fait subir : leur horrible cérémonie d'entrée et leur lynchage débile –en plus ils te surveillent, mais pour qui ils se prennent ?-, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte, les Lions sont assez nombreux pour te défendre contre eux même s'ils te menacent, tu sais.

Ted lui avait pris la main et parlait en lui offrant un doux sourire compatissant qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux mauves.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, réussit enfin à articuler Silvia.

-De ces débiles de Serpentards, de leurs habitudes et de leurs tortures effroyables. Et cette Nott, Morgane ait sa peau ! Elle ne mérite que la mort après tout ce qu'elle a fait à tous les autres.

-Tais-toi !

L'ordre et la gifle avaient sifflé dans le Parc et sur la joue de Teddy, lui laissant un air blessé et une marque rouge. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et dirigée par son instinct, Silvia le poussa de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant au sol où elle le rejoignit pour le frapper de ses petits poings jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, lui hurlant de ne jamais redire de choses pareilles, que c'était des mensonges, qu'il n'était bon qu'à manger des crottes de Doxys. Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps si deux bras ne l'avaient pas soulevée du sol et portée un peu plus loin.

* * *

La fin de la récré n'allait pas tarder à sonner et Matt commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa protégée. Elizabeth, Cygnus et lui avaient été rejoints par Yume et deux de ses amies (Amy et Julie, ou Chelsea et Nataly ; des noms en « i », quoi…) près du Lac, puisqu'elles n'avaient plus cours avant un moment. Il avait vu un Première Année de Gryffondor embarquer la gamine (et presque l'attaquer lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. C'est que ça mord les lionceaux !) un peu plus loin et lui parlait sans qu'elle semble réagir. Devait-il intervenir ? Il n'eut plus à se poser la question lorsqu'il vit la petite Silvia se jeter sur le rouge et or et le frapper autant et aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. En soupirant, il la rejoignit (en faisant quand même attention à ne pas aller trop vite, qu'elle se défoule sur un autre que lui…) et l'attrapa pour l'éloigner avant qu'elle ne tue l'autre (sait-on jamais…). Il eut un instant de surprise en se rendant compte qu'elle était bien plus légère qu'il ne le pensait. Se nourrissait-elle assez ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie, Kiana le réduirait en charpie. Une fois suffisamment loin, il la reposa et s'abaissa un peu pour être à son niveau. Ses yeux brillants de larmes de rage lui serraient le cœur, et ses mains rougies d'avoir trop frappées se contractaient par spasmes. Il soupira une fois de plus : il était nul pour jouer les nounous, la Protectrice n'aurait jamais dû lui confier ce rôle, il ne savait jamais comment faire. Alors, doucement, il attira Silvia vers lui et la porta jusqu'aux autres, en espérant qu'elle se calme.

* * *

Blottie dans les bras de Matthew, Silvia se sentait étrangement bien. Une espèce de nostalgie l'habitait lorsqu'elle sentait l'odeur et le parfum du garçon, ou la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps frêle. C'était comme si elle avait déjà vécu ce moment, bien des années auparavant.

Elle se laissa poser au pied d'un arbre et entendit la voix lointaine d'Elizabeth. Elle lutta pour oublier les derniers moments passés, pour ne plus penser que Teddy avait songé qu'elle puisse avoir été torturée par des gens aussi sympathiques que ceux qui l'entouraient…

-Silvia, écoute-moi et ouvre les yeux.

La fillette répondit presque aussitôt à l'injonction. Les prunelles rougeoyantes de Kiana la fixaient avec douceur et intensité. La jeune femme sourit et caressa doucement la joue de la plus jeune.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas.

La réponse avait fusé, sèche, rapide, grave, arrachant une grimace à Matthew derrière la Protectrice.

-Que t'a dit Teddy qui t'a fait peur ?

Peur ? Avait-elle peur ? Non, bien sûr, Teddy ne pouvait pas lui faire peur. N'est-ce pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi ses mains tremblaient ainsi, pourquoi la nausée l'habitait-elle, pourquoi avait-elle envie de se cacher dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

-Je crois savoir, fini par lâcher le Préfet de cinquième année, sans se départir de son calme. Je pense qu'il lui a parlé des rumeurs sur nos « agissements » envers les petits.

Kiana pâlit alors d'un coup, et enlaça la petite fille, lui chuchotant que c'était faux, que jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal, que jamais rien de mauvais ne lui arriverait tant que les Protecteurs existeraient, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre, Silvia se laissa bercer par ses mots apaisants et répondit à l'étreinte de la plus âgée, se détendant petit à petit, ses tremblements s'arrêtant alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

* * *

Cher Parrain, Drago

Je sais que tu aurais aimé que je t'écrive dès le soir de la Répartition, mais trop de choses se sont enchainées ces trois derniers jours pour que j'aie le temps de t'envoyer un hibou. Voici donc la lettre que les triplés et toi attendiez (ne ment pas, je sais que tu trépignais d'impatience).

Ma maison est donc… Serpentard ! Mais avoue que tu t'y attendais. Tu peux donc aller te vanter devant tes amis que ta chère petite cousine, filleule et pupille est ambitieuse et rusée. Félicitations !

Le château est aussi beau que tu me l'avais décrit, voire même plus, mais les professeurs ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Voici donc la liste de ceux que j'ai cette année :

-Potions : le Professeur Slughorn (il ne prendra donc jamais sa retraite ?! On m'a dit que mon père l'avait eu ; c'était il y a plus de 60 ans !), le directeur de Serpentard.

-Sortilèges : le Professeur Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle et directeur adjoint.

-Métamorphose : officiellement la Professeur McGonagall, mais elle partage son cours et ses obligations de directeur de Gryffondor avec Mr Darwen, son assistant en quelques sortes.

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Miss Rent, qui est bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le semble au premier abord.

-Botanique : Mrs Robinia, une femme qui aime mettre des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Qu'elles soient inoffensives ou non.

-Cours de Vol : Mrs Lon-dubh, la directrice de Poufsouffle. Je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'il faudra que tu attendes que ta propre progéniture entre à Poudlard pour espérer voir un de tes enfants dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Histoire de la Magie : l'éternel Professeur Binns, mais on dit que Pillywiggin veut le démettre de ses fonctions.

Au fait, tu m'avais dis que le couvre-feu était à 22 heures. Vil menteur, il est une demi-heure plus tôt ! (Mais bon, je n'ai de toute façon pas le droit de sortir de ma salle commune après 21 heures)

Comme je te l'ai dis un peu plus tôt, les évènements s'enchainent rapidement ici, et certains sont pour le moins étranges – enfin, encore plus qu'ils ne devraient l'être dans un endroit comme Poudlard.

Pour commencer, les Serpentards sont détestés, pour de vrai et franchement : ce matin même, l'un des nôtres est revenu blessé de sa promenade dans le Parc ; il a été attaqué par des Gryffondors, sans raison précise semble-t-il. Rien n'est vraiment sûr pour nous ici, sans doute à cause du rôle que notre Maison a joué dans la guerre (je ne te blâme pas, ni aucun de ceux qui y étaient à l'époque ; je suis sûre que j'aurais agi de la même façon si j'avais été confrontée aux mêmes épreuves.). Alors, pour nous défendre, il existe une Protectrice de Serpentard –Kiana Nott. Mais j'ignore tout de son rôle précis. As-tu des informations à son sujet ? Au sujet des Protecteurs en général ?

D'autres faits, plus inquiétants se sont produits. L'exemple le plus frappant est le changement d'attitude de Teddy. Lui qui était timide et craintif se montre maintenant crâneur et prétentieux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le faire redevenir comme avant. Il croit que les Serpentards m'ont torturée et vont me faire du mal. Je crois qu'il me fait peur…

Mais ne pensons plus à cela, il y a plus important : les cours, les repas, les amis.

Je te promets de travailler dur et de tout faire pour être la première de mon année.

Embrasse fort Astoria, Adélaïde, Scorpius et Marcus.

Avec toute mon affection.

Silvia B.M. Black-Jedusor

PS : Mes camarades de classe ne sont que deux (!!) : Cygnus Selwyn et Elizabeth Feather.

* * *

Silvia plia et cacheta sa lettre. Derrière elle, appuyé contre le mur de la Volière, elle sentait la présence de Matthew. Si elle avait d'abord trouvé déplacé que ce garçon la suive partout dès qu'elle quittait la Salle Commune, elle était désormais rassurée de trouver sa silhouette dès qu'elle se sentait seule ou en danger. Et l'idée de l'avoir à ses côtés toute l'année l'apaisait : jamais Ted ou quiconque d'autre n'oserait l'attaquer si le Cinquième Année restait dans le coin.  
Elle sourit candidement à son aîné et l'attrapa par la manche pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à leur Salle Commune, riant aux marmonnements du garçon dans sa barbe inexistante.

* * *

"Lon-dubh" est un mot irlandais (sûrement le seul que je connaisse), équivalent de "Blackbird" en anglais, qui veut dire "Merle".

Le Pillywiggin est une petite fée des jardins aux ailes de papillon et aux vêtements floraux.

Voilà donc le second chapitre, publié bien plus tard que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je m'en excuse.

Un grand merci à littlebeattle pour ses reviews qui me rappellent que quelqu'un lit cette histoire et qu'il me faut donc publier la suite =)

J'attends vos reactions.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

* * *

Chère Silvia,

Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien, Téria commençait à s'inquiéter et me harcelait en me demandant pourquoi ton hibou n'arrivait pas. Je n'en pouvais plus !

Au Manoir, le temps passe lentement mais sûrement, tout le contraire du mon travail en somme, et c'est très reposant. Sauf lorsque Marcus décide de faire quoique ce soit, bien sûr, auquel cas nous risquons de peu les catastrophes : il a cassé 8 vases (dont l'horrible chose verdâtre que ta tante Narcissa m'avait offerte. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il s'y attaque !), 6 portes, 24 assiettes et 2 balais. Oui, il s'est calmé je le trouve un peu mou en ce moment, je crois que tu lui manques.

Adélaïde a pleuré lorsqu'elle a compris que tu ne reviendrais pas avant Noël, et il a fallu lui trouver de nouvelles occupations pour éviter qu'elle ne s'assèche. Elle s'est donc mise à la peinture, avec sa mère.

Et Scorpius… Et bien, Scorpius reste égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire qu'il passe son temps à lire et à ses promener dans le jardin. Je ne sais pas de qui tiennent ces trois-là, mais je peur assurer que je ne me comportais pas ainsi étant enfant. Enfin, je crois…

Tu es à Serpentard, c'est très bien, je suis très fier de toi ! Téria est déçue, bien sûr, elle espérait que tu irais à Serdaigle, comme elle… Et puisque nous avions parié sur ta répartition et que j'ai gagné, elle devra s'occuper personnellement de promener les trois monstres pendant tout un mois ! Je sais, je suis horriblement diabolique, mais la vie est ainsi faite. (En fait, je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu de la laisser tomber ainsi… Tant pis.).

Le nom de Kiana Nott réveille en moi des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier mais ne culpabilise de m'avoir interrogé, il est normal que tu te poses des questions. Néanmoins, tu restes bien trop jeune pour que je te raconte l'histoire de cette jeune fille. Peut-être considérera-t-elle que tu es assez mure pour l'entendre et te la dira-t-elle, mais pour avoir une quelconque information de ma part, tu devras attendre au moins quatre ou cinq ans. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit à un enfant.

Je peux juste te dire qu'elle vit avec son demi-frère, Théodore Nott, qui était mon condisciple lorsque j'étais moi-même au Château.

Quand à Teddy… J'en parlerais à Andromeda. Et peut-être à Potter aussi, si je n'ai pas d'autre solution. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout s'arrangera.

Pour Noël et le Nouvel An, Meda et Ted, ainsi que mes parents et la famille d'Astéria viendront dormir au Manoir.

A très bientôt ma petite Silvia.

Reçois tous mes sentiments.

Drago.

Ps : Un Malefoy ne trépigne pas !

* * *

Ma très chère petite Sissi,

N'écoute surtout pas ce que te dit ton cousin à mon sujet : il est vexé parce que c'est SON balai que Marcus a cassé, et pas le mien. De plus, sa mère est venue passer une semaine, tu sais dans quel état il est après. Parfois, je regrette presque que Lucius ne soit pas là pour rabattre son caquet à cette mégère. Mais tu sais que les déplacements le rendent particulièrement nerveux maintenant. Heureusement, il vient pour les fêtes. Je suis donc sauvée (elle s'est permise de critique ma robe préférée, en me traitant de gourgandine. Non mais je rêve !)

Je me suis permis de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Drago lorsqu'il a reçu ta lettre, et je peux te dire que j'ai déjà entendu parler des Protecteurs de Serpentard lorsque j'étais à l'université. Je n'arrive hélas pas à me souvenir ni de l'endroit ni du moment, comme dans le flou. Ce qui me laisse penser que le secret doit être magiquement gardé. Je ne peux donc pas t'aider sur ce coup.

Les petits ont voulu t'écrire un mot sur ce parchemin. J'espère donc que tu arriveras à les déchiffrer.

A Noël ma chérie.

Je t'embrasse.

Ta cousine préférée

Astéria.

Sissi. Tu me manque trop ! Je t'aime. Léa.

Reviens ! Marcus.

Silvia,

Pourrais-tu me ramener un exemplaire de Sortilèges de 4eme année datant de 1990 qui devrait se trouver parmi les rayons de la Bibliothèques de Poudlard, s'il te plait ?

Merci d'avance.

Scorpius Albertus Malefoy.

* * *

Silvia avait souri en lisant les lettres de son tuteur et de sa famille. Un sourire tendre, un peu amer et nostalgique. Même si elle s'amusait bien ici, elle aurait aimé rentrer, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pour les revoir un peu. Etre ainsi mise en quarantaine ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, au final, se disait-elle. Et puis, la cloche retentit, coupant court à ses réflexions et l'obligeant à se dépêcher pour ne pas rater son premier cours de la journée.

* * *

Tous les enfants ont déjà joué à ça. Dans la rue, on marche sur les pavés, bien droit, en faisant attention à ne pas laisser son pied mordre la ligne qui sépare deux carrés de pierre.

Le premier semestre de Silvia se déroula de la même façon : elle faisait attention à bien rester dans les pavés (les cours, le couvre-feu, les promenades dans le Parc) sans marcher sur les lignes (les non-dits, les secrets que trainait chacun, Teddy). Et puis, un soir de décembre, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, elle mordit.

C'était une soirée comme les autres : elle avait mangé (soupe de légumes, poulet et pommes de terre braisées, gâteau au yaourt) avec tous les autres, de 19 heures 30 à 21 heures puis, quand le repas avait été terminé dans la Grande Salle, elle avait rejoint la Salle Commune en même temps que les autres Serpentards. Elle avait ensuite fait ses devoirs, aidée par Yume qui lui racontait, de temps à autres, des anecdotes sur telle ou telle personne. Vers 22heures, elle avait été se coucher, car c'était ce que souhaitait Kiana. Et puis, elle avait tourné et viré dans son lit, trouvant soudain le matelas trop dur, les couvertures trop fines, l'obscurité trop incomplète. Elle s'était levée, le sol de pierre froid avait attaqué la plante tiède de ses pieds, la faisant grimacer. Dans le lit voisin, Elizabeth dormait. Elle ressemblait à un ange, avec ses cheveux dorés étalés sur son oreiller, ses joues rosées par le sommeil et son pyjama de satin. Doucement, sans faire un bruit, Silvia quitta sa chambre.

La Salle Commune n'était illuminée que par quelques faibles braises presque éteintes et la température avait commencé à chuter sensiblement. Toutes les portes étaient fermées et tous semblaient dormir. Sur la cheminé, une vieille horloge indiquait une heure du matin. Il était donc si tard que ça ?!

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle décida de grimper les escaliers. Si quelqu'un montait la garde cette nuit-là, il ne tenta pas de l'arrêter. Tout en haut des marches, se trouvait une porte, semblable à toutes les autres, si ce n'était le K de cuivre qui l'ornait. Timidement, Silvia frappa puis poussa la porte.

Dans sa vie, Silvia en avait connu des chambres. Elle pouvait ainsi citer celle, impersonnelle, qu'elle partageait avec Elizabeth, l'antre à garçons de Scorpius et Marcus, le repaire rose d'Adélaïde, ou encore la chambre de son tuteur et de sa femme, juxtaposées aux deux pièces les plus importantes du Manoir –à leurs yeux du moins- : leur dressing et la bibliothèque. Mais le refuge de Kiana était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu : tout était sans dessus-dessous : vêtements, livres et affaires de cours recouvraient le sol, les ouvrages tombaient sur les étagères, les bijoux dorés côtoyaient de vieux flacons vides de parfum.

La Protectrice était bien là, assise en tailleur sur son lit, les mains pressée paume contre paume, doigts écartés et, durant un instant, Silvia eut l'impression qu'une aura bleutée entourait la jeune femme. Celle-ci ouvrit bien vite les yeux et scruta l'intruse de ces prunelles rendues ténébreuses par la nuit. Puis, un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage et elle lui fit signe d'entrer. L'enfant, bien qu'intimidée, ne se fit par prier et saisit la main que son ainée lui avait tendue pour la mener jusqu'au lit.

-Eh bien, petite fille, que t'arrive-t-il, demanda la jeune femme.

-J'arrive pas à dormir, avoua piteusement l'enfant. J'ai une drôle d'impression.

Le visage de Kiana se figea en une grimace. Une seconde. Son air maternel et rassurant revint.

-Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux. Je me sens moi-même un peu seule en l'absence de Sean, ajoute-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et elle disparut derrière la porte. De là où elle était, Silvia ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Kiana dit à celui qui gardait la Salle Commune, mais le murmure de leur conversation l'apaisa étrangement, et elle se sentit brusquement somnolente.

-Le marchand de sable est passé ?

Kiana était rentrée sans que Silvia s'en rende vraiment compte et la fillette ne put qu'hocher vaguement de la tête, faisant rire la plus vieille. Doucement, cette dernière aida l'enfant à se glisser dans le lit, puis disparut dans la salle de bain attenante pour se changer. Elle revint vêtue d'une chemise de nuit d'une ancienne mode, que l'on aurait bien vue portée par Wendy dans Peter Pan. Elle sourit en voyant l'air captivée que l'enfant jetait au vêtement.

-Elle te plait ? Elle était à ma mère, avant. Je l'ai prise dans ses affaires.

Kiana semblait amusée lorsqu'elle se glissa entre les draps près de la fillette.

-Elle est comment ta maman, demanda Silvia de sa voix endormie.

-Grande, belle, et douce comme un matin d'été, avec une peau dorée, des cheveux foncés –j'ai hérité ça d'elle- et de grands yeux bleu nuit –j'ai ceux de son père.

-Tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

-Oui, énormément. C'était la meilleure mère du monde.

Quelque part, dans l'esprit de Silvia, cette phrase entra en résonnance avec d'autres, issues de la lettre de Drago. « Le nom de Kiana Nott réveille en moi des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. » « Elle vit avec son demi-frère, Théodore Nott. » Mais il était tard, ses yeux se fermaient, et la voix de Kiana qui continuait à parler ressemblait à une berceuse qui emplissait la petite chambre de douceur.

* * *

Elle ne pourrait dire quand mais, durant cette nuit-là, elle entendit pour la première fois des bruits de bataille. Elle se crispa sous les couvertures et retint sa respiration.

-Tout ira bien.

Déchirant les coups et les cris, la voix de Kiana s'était faite caressante.

-Ce sont des Gryffondors et quelques Poufsouffles qui veulent prouver leur courage en venant attaquer les vipères dans leur nid. Mais il n'y aura aucun blessé. Du moins, chez nous…

-Mais Elizabeth, et Cygnus…

-Je n'ai pas été assez prudente, j'ai oublié d'insonoriser cette pièce. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois cette année qu'ils font ça. Généralement, on bloque les portes des plus jeunes par magie le soir. J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise que tu puisses sortir, mais venant de toi, j'aurais dû me douter qu'un petit sort ne t'empêcherait pas d'aller où bon te semble.

Elle se tut. En bas, le combat semblait presque terminé.

-Pourquoi font-ils cela ?

-Eh bien, ce sont généralement des deuxièmes ou troisièmes années à qui on a monté la tête en leur disant que l'on avait fait ci ou ça, et qui veulent venger les pauvres premières années que l'on torture. Ce n'est que par ignorance qu'ils agissent ainsi, ne les juge pas durement. Ils se sont éloignés de nous durant la guerre, et après, et nous n'avons jamais pu reconstruire de vrais liens avec ces deux Maisons. Les Serdaigles sont moins stupides : ils ne croient pas les rumeurs.

Même si Kiana parlait calmement, un grande tristesse pointait dans ses intonations. _Elle ne veut pas de tout cela, _réalisa Silvia_. Elle voudrait qu'on vive tranquillement, heureux. Comme moi._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il n'y avait aucune trace de bataille dans la Salle Commune, lorsque Silvia regagna sa chambre pour se changer. Kiana le lui avait bien dit, mais voir le contraste entre la pièce impeccable et les bruits de la nuit la laissa le souffle coupé et les bras ballants.

-Tu croyais quoi, souffla une voix à son oreille. Qu'on allait tout laisser saccagé ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Matthew, qui souriait d'un air qui se voulait énigmatique.

-Euh… Plus ou moins ?

Sa gêne fit rire le plus âgé, qui la poussa vers sa chambre en lui rappelant qu'il y avait cours moins d'une heure plus tard.

Sur son lit parfaitement fait, Silvia trouva, à sa grande surprise, son uniforme et sa robe noire de sorcière, pliés et prêts à être enfilés par les bons soins de sa colocataire. Assise sur sa propre couche, Elizabeth lisait un magazine moldu en l'attendant. Les deux petites se regardèrent un instant, avant de se sourire doucement. Elles sentaient, sans toutefois pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, que cette nuit qu'elles n'avaient pas partagée avait fait naitre une nouvelle confiance entre elles deux.

* * *

Jamais semaine de cours ne fut plus dure que celle qui précéda les vacances de Noël, d'une part parce que les professeurs semblaient décidés à les faire crouler sous les poids des devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire, et d'une autre à cause de l'animosité croissante qui emplissait les couloirs à l'approche du moindre vert et argent. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas ces derniers de fêter dignement leur dernière soirée tous ensemble le vendredi, à grand renfort de musique, de boissons, de cigarettes et autres choses, toutes moldues, plus ou moins légales, que les plus âgés avaient ramenées d'une quelconque expédition.

-Avant le retour de Voldemort, ces fêtes étaient plus fréquentes, et rassemblaient des gens de toutes les Maisons. C'étaient des moments secrets de paix et de joie entre nous tous, expliqua Yume en attrapant un verre de liquide bleu pour le moins suspect.

L'asiatique regarda le fond du récipient d'un air méfiant, avant d'en avaler le contenu à grandes gorgées, cul sec. Elle fit la moue un instant, avant de délaisser les trois Première Année avec qui elle parlait pour aller s'en trouver un autre. Les deux fillettes et le garçon échangèrent un regard un peu surpris, puis Cygnus haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à se saisir de la même boisson. Mais le regard noir que lui lança Kiana le décida à plutôt porter son choix sur un jus de fruit parfaitement innocent. Les deux filles décidèrent, quand à elles, d'aller danser au milieu de la pièce, toutes riantes dans leur candeur et leur enfance.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut difficile de se lever pour aller prendre le train. Les trois petits faillirent s'endormir en écoutant le monologue que leur fit Kiana pour leur souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et leur recommander la prudence et la sagesse. Le point positif de leur torpeur était qu'ils ne remarquaient pas le regard des autres sur eux.

Assise dans le train, Silvia somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Face à elle se trouvait Cygnus, qui partageait un paquet de confiseries avec sa sœur Trina, Elizabeth, plongée dans la lecture d'un ouvrage traitant sur le commerce (« mon père veut que le lise avant de rentrer »), ainsi qu'une certaine Rebecca, amie de Yume, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire du charme à un Matthew très peu réceptif.

Dehors, le paysage défilait, gris et monotone. Silvia ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou triste de quitter le Château, de revoir sa famille. Une drôle de douleur douce-amère s'était installée dans son ventre et grossissait au fil des heures.

* * *

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross de Londres, Drago Malefoy attendait, avec une impatience grandissante, que cette saleté de train rouge arrive et lui rende sa pupille. Autour de lui, les parents se faisaient le même genre de réflexion, ou discutaient avec des connaissances pour tromper le temps.

-Et s'ils avaient un accident ? Qu'ils se revenaient jamais, marmonna soudain le sorcier blond.

-Dray, le réprimanda Astéria. C'est un train magique. Il ne peut pas avoir d'accident. Par ailleurs, il reste encore un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il n'arrive. J'aurais dû te laisser à la maison avec les enfants, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

Drago regarda sa femme d'un air faussement blessé qui la fit lui tirer la langue. C'était toujours ainsi : ils finissaient toujours par se chamailler comme deux gamins, et alors adieu le beau détachement hautain des Malefoy !

* * *

Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à accoucher d'un chapitre que de celui-ci : c'était long, douloureux, et ça se passait surtout aux environs de minuit, une heure du matin, heures à laquelle les fautes pullulent -quelques incohérences ou coquilles peuvent donc être dissimulées ci-dessus, je m'en excuse. Je peux dire que ce chapitre ne me plait pas du tout, mais je ne vois pour l'instant pas trop comment l'améliorer, désolée. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu.

La première année de Silvia devrait s'achever dans un ou deux chapitres et je dois dire que si j'arrive jusque là, ça sera déjà un très grand pas en avant (plus pour moi que pour l'histoire, néanmoins... ^^" ).

Merci à littlebeattle pour sa fidélité qui fait chaud au coeur, et pour avoir fait circuler mon histoire, et à santera, MeV16, manelor et senekata pour leurs messages qui m'ont poussée en avant.

C'est grâce à vous, lecteurs, que ma petite Silvia et son univers arrivent à avoir un pied dans le réel. Merci.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Joyeux Noël, et bonne année !

* * *

Londres, capitale de l'Angleterre, était noyée depuis une semaine sous des averses diluviennes, au grand désespoir de tous les amoureux des Noëls blancs. De toute façon, le microclimat créé par la pollution empêcherait les nuages de libérer leurs flocons cotonneux.

Dans la gare King's Cross, sur le quai caché 9 ¾, des parents ravis accueillaient leurs enfants revenus de leur pensionna en Ecosse. Le train rouge, tiré par une locomotive à vapeur qui avait traversé les siècles, laissait s'échapper des élèves abrutis d'ennui du voyage, de fatigue intellectuelle et de rêves de fêtes.

* * *

Silvia manqua de se casser la figure en descendant sur le quai, provoquant le rire de Cygnus et Trina. Elle rougit en s'excusant vaguement, puis chercha à distinguer la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, de son parrain. Il était là, debout sur le quai, un bras passé autour de la taille de sa femme, l'autre main glissée dans la poche de son manteau noir. Mais son expression était figée dans une surprise sans nom, ses yeux gris emplis de peur et de regret. Face à lui, se trouvaient Kiana, Sean, et un homme approchant la trentaine, au physique banal, mais dont les traits n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de la Protectrice.

* * *

-Théodore ?

Le nom s'était échappé comme un souffle de la gorge de Drago, et Astéria s'était blottie contre lui. Non pas qu'elle avait peur, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de son soutient. L'ainé des Nott hocha doucement de la tête, sans quitter son ancien camarade des yeux. Il y avait dans leurs retrouvailles trop de méfiance et de souvenirs douloureux pour qu'ils puissent faire autrement.

-Bonjour, Drago. Mrs Malefoy, fit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière, je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, en bien, naturellement. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma demi-sœur, Kiana, et Sean, son fiancé.

De pâle, le visage de Drago était devenu blême.

-Kiana Saralyn Nott, n'est-ce pas. Vous lui ressemblez tellement.

Les yeux rougeoyants de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans les bras de Sean pour tenter de cacher et d'étouffer ses émotions. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec son futur beau-frère, avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps frêle de sa tendre amie et de transplaner.

Ce fut sur ces faits qu'arriva Silvia.

-Téria ? Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Alors, fit l'homme qui parlait avec ses tuteurs, c'est elle, la dangereuse menace du Monde Sorcier ? La future Morgane ? La Princesse des Ténèbres ? Dis-moi, petite chose, quels autres noms te donne-t-on ?

Etrangement, l'homme parlait tendrement, presque tristement. Il avait posé un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur, et jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien méchante, pourtant. Et je doute que tu fasses du mal à qui que ce soit.

-J'ai frappé des gens pourtant, répondit l'enfant avec candeur, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis.

-Seulement pour le plaisir ?

-Jamais ! Ils l'avaient mérité !

L'homme qui ressemblait tant à Kiana se releva en riant, et lui ébouriffa sa tignasse ébène.

-Evidemment, petite Reine, qu'ils l'ont mérité.

Puis, se tournant vers Drago :

-Protège-la. C'est le meilleur moyen de te repentir.

Et il transplana.

Drago se laissa tituber jusqu'à un des bancs de la gare. Alors que sa femme pensait qu'il allait se mettre à crier ou à pleurer, il éclata de rire. Astéria sursauta. Ca y est, il est fou !

-Sacré Théo, s'exclama le Lord Malefoy. Toujours le même amour de la mise en scène !

* * *

La chambre que Silvia occupait au Manoir Malefoy lui ressemblait énormément : les murs étaient d'un blanc légèrement cassé, les rideaux et le couvre-lit gris, mais des décorations aux couleurs acidulées et sa couette rose bonbon cassaient le moule de fillette insensible et mature dans lequel elle semblait s'être glissée. La fillette était assise sur son lit, et se repassait en boucle les évènements de la journée pour tenter de les dénouer. Mais plus elle tirait sur les liens de sa mémoire et plus ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient, plus les paroles s'éteignaient, plus les visages se floutaient. Seules les derniers mots de Théodore Nott résonnaient encore nettement dans son esprit. Elle tentait de mettre une signification dessus lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Astéria en robe de chambre.

-Ma chérie, il est temps de dormir. Les invités arrivent après-demain, et il faudra tout préparer pour la fête demain. Et tu connais Drago : si on dit qu'on veut de la dinde, il voudra du gigot ou du homard, on se disputera tous les six et finalement, on fera un buffet. Mais, c'est la tradition et il faut la respecter.

En parlant, la jeune femme s'était assise sur le lit de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille et l'avait poussée à se mettre sous les draps.

-Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

Silvia se rendit compte à quel point ces expressions, mais aussi le parfum d'Astéria, ou les colères stupides de Drago lui avaient manqué. Jamais elle n'avait eu plus envie d'appeler quelqu'un Papa et Maman.

Silvia Black avait été officiellement adoptée par Drago et Astéria Malefoy à l'âge de huit ans, mais elle avait déjà une chambre à sa disposition depuis plus de deux ans. Seulement, elle n'y allait jamais. Lorsqu'à cinq ans, elle avait vu son parrain débarquer dans la maison de sa tante, accompagné de sa femme et de ses trois marmots, lui proposant de venir vivre avec eux, elle s'était sentie trahie, abandonnée : il était sensé la ''récupérer'' dès qu'il le pourrait, pas faire sa vie et ensuite penser à elle. Il lui avait fallu deux dans pour se remettre de l'affront subit. Un de plus pour pouvoir être aux yeux de tous une Malefoy. Mais, comme une ultime trace de vengeance, elle avait refusé de changer de nom. Son intelligence et sa maturité n'avaient d'égal que sa rancune.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, 20 et 21 décembre, toute la maisonnée fut réquisitionnée pour aider à la préparation de la fête de Noël : Astéria et Silvia décoraient la salle de bal où se tiendrait le réveillon, les triplés étaient chargés de s'occuper du salon, et Drago supervisait l'installation des statues de glace immortelle et autres décorations enchantées dans les jardins. Ils tinrent également trois conseils de famille pour décider du menu et, comme l'avait prédit Astéria, ils furent incapables de s'entendre. Finalement, le deuxième jour, au bout d'une troisième dispute de plus d'une heure, ils décidèrent de faire un buffet regroupant les plats préférés de chacun.

Le mardi 22 fut consacré au shopping. Même si la plupart des cadeaux avaient déjà été achetés, Silvia et Adélaïde avaient besoin de robes de soirée neuves, et la plus âgée devait encore trouver des présents pour ses amis. Elle choisit un jeu de plumes d'oie pour Cygnus, qui en cassait régulièrement avec son écriture saccadée et nerveuse, un bracelet doré orné d'une pierre fantaisie rose pour Trina, du papier à lettre purement féminin et enfantin pour Elizabeth, et un ensemble de confiseries pour Kiana, Sean et Matthew, ses ainés qui lui étaient les plus proches (« _Au moins, je suis sûre qu'ils aimeront ça !_ »).

* * *

Le 23, la famille se leva dès l'aube pour régler les derniers détails, et se préparer à l'arrivée des invités. C'est donc à midi pile qu'ils accueillirent Andromeda Tonks et son neveu Teddy Lupin, Daphnée Greengrass, sœur d'Astéria, son fils Drew, et son nouveau (et troisième) mari, Blaise Zabini, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que Solaris et Muphrid Greengrass. On répartit les invités dans les chambres, on s'extasia devant la taille que les enfants étaient supposés avoir pris depuis la dernière fois qu'on les avait vus, sur les bons résultats des deux élèves de Poudlard, sur les progrès des plus jeunes. On admira Drew faire quelques pas sur ses jambes d'un an et demi, on fit se gonfler d'orgueil Blaise et Daphnée en admirant l'alliance de cette dernière, puis on s'informa des derniers potins du Monde Sorcier. Le repas fut servi à une heure, puis on envoya les enfants dans le jardin, après avoir couché le bambin. De loin, les adultes surveillèrent négligemment Adélaïde et Marcus qui se courraient après, sous le regard attentif de Scorpius, près à se précipiter en cas de problème. Silvia, quand à elle, avait attiré Teddy dans les jardins, nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec lui pour la première fois depuis leur dispute.

-Ecoute, finit-elle par dire, je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés.

-Moi non plus, avoua l'autre, une grimace lui tordant le visage.

-Ce sue tu pensais est faux, tu sais. Jamais ceux de ma Maison ne me ferait du mal, je te le jure !

-Je te crois… Je… J'en ai parlé avec Harry et Meda. Enfin, ils m'ont crié dessus et je les ai écoutés.

-On t'a mentit.

-Oui.

-Tu as été horrible avec moi, alors que tu sais très bien ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années !

-Oui.

-Tu m'as insultée alors que tu sais que je suis toujours surveillée.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux enfants, de douleur pour la petite, de honte pour son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé, Sissi. Vraiment, vraiment désolé !

-Je te crois. Mais ça ne sera plus pareil maintenant, Ted.

Celui qu'elle considérait jadis comme son frère hocha la tête en pleurant de plus belle.

-Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi à l'école.

-Mais, Sissi !

-Et je ne veux pas que tu dises du mal de qui que ce soit devant moi, à partir de maintenant.

-Silvia…

-C'est fini, Ted. On ne pourra plus être comme avant. Mais devant les adultes, il faut faire comme si. Désolée.

Et elle s'en fut. Elle s'était elle-même brisé le cœur, mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle choque assez Teddy, pour qu'il grandisse et commence enfin à réfléchir par lui-même. Même si pour cela, elle devait se blesser elle aussi.

* * *

Malgré cette discussion et les relations visiblement tendues entre les deux enfants, tout le monde passa un bon Noël : la soirée du 24 fut un succès familial : Andromeda rit beaucoup, chose rare, Astéria défila dans sa magnifique tenue rouge sans qu'aucun des anciens Serpentards présents ne lui jette la pierre, et même Narcissa Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire.

Il était presque minuit, l'heure des cadeaux, lorsque Silvia trouva son oncle, Lucius Malefoy, assis sur un fauteuil, seul dans le salon déserté. Elle aimait bien cet homme vieillissant que ka guerre avait brisé : lors de la fin des affrontements, Lucius avait perdu la considération de ses pairs, sa fortune, son rang, et l'usage d'un de ses bras. Même sa femme ne restait avec lui que pour empêcher que des ragots ne se propagent. Il releva ses yeux gris délavé en la voyant et sourit, un peu gentiment, un peu tristement.

-Vous ne venez pas avec les autres, Lucius ?

-Toi non plus.

Les lèvres de Silvia se tordirent dans un rictus. Il la comprenait trop bien. Ils étaient trop semblables, ça n'était pas bon.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir Ted. Ni Narcissa, d'ailleurs.

-Ma femme te ferait donc peur ?

-Elle ne m'aime pas.

Elle savait que même Lucius ne pouvait démentir cette affirmation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

-Pourquoi ? –Et avant qu'il ne réponde :- Ne dites pas que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre. Je ne supporte plus qu'on se camoufle derrière mon âge pour ne pas avoir à affronter son passé.

L'homme soupira, découragé. Ca ne devrait pas être à lui de raconter _ça_ à une gamine !

-Lucius… S'il vous plait…

-Très bien. Narcissa aimait beaucoup ta mère et… Elles partageaient divers secrets. Mais Bella n'a jamais parlé de sa grossesse à Narcissa alors, quand ta mère a provoqué la mère Weasley… C'est un geste qui est resté incompréhensible pour Cissa. Et puis, Drago t'a ramené chez Andromeda, et Narcissa a considéré que Bella s'était sacrifiée pour assurer ta survie.

-Elle considère ?

-Oui. Elle a décrété que c'était de ta faute si Bella est morte.

Silvia eut l'impression qu'on lui avait cassé quelque chose sur la tête. Mais elle se reprit vite : qu'importe si sa mère avait décidé de mourir, après ses crimes, la mort était la seule promesse qu'elle avait. Et puis, en mourant ainsi, elle lui avait sans doute permis de vivre, alors elle ne serait pas triste. Seulement reconnaissante.

* * *

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Silvia eut l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar dont elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Elle repoussa d'une main Adélaïde qui s'était blottie contre elle durant la nuit, quand elle et ses frères étaient venus dormir dans on lit. Les deux petits dormaient d'ailleurs encore profondément, leur front posé l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était que dans ces instants que l'on pouvait vraiment noter leurs points communs innombrables. La plus âgée réussit à s'extirper des draps sans éveiller les dormeurs et posa le pied… Sur un cadeau joliment emballé. Sur le parquet, attendant sagement son bon vouloir, les présents de ses amis s'entassaient. Elle avait déjà eu ceux de sa famille la veille, mais ceux-là lui firent bien plus plaisir.

* * *

Le nouvel an, les Malefoy le passèrent au Ministère de la Magie, puisque Drago amassait de belles sommes depuis quelques années grâce à ses projets aussi délirants qu'intelligents. Le père Malefoy avait, peu après son mariage, monté sa propre entreprise, qui cherchait à adapter les technologies moldues dans le Monde Sorcier. C'était Astéria, à la fin de ses études d'Histoires moldue et sorcière, qui avait commencé à déplorer l'absence de téléphone portable, d'ordinateur ou de voiture dans le monde caché. Son mari, avait cherché à la contenter, en montant, démontant et étudiant les objets dont elle lui parlait. Et qui était mieux placé qu'un Sang-Pur aristocrate pour savoir trouver les failles du Monde dans lequel il évolue ? C'est ainsi que les premiers appareils magique avaient commencé à proliférer, fonctionnant à piles chargées de potion ou rechargeables via des sorts. Et tous ceux qui avaient refusé d'investir dans son entreprise s'en mordaient désormais les doigts.

* * *

La rentrée sous la neige fut à la fois chargée de joie et de mélancolie. Mais très vite, la vie reprit son cours et Silvia n'eut plus le temps de s'ennuyer de sa famille.

Sans qu'elle ne voit le temps passer, juin arriva et, avec lui, les examens. Le temps de battre des paupières, et l'année était finie, la laissant pantelante, à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire durant ces derniers mois. Déjà, Kiana tenait sa dernière assemblée.

-Mes amis.

La voix de la Protectrice, chargée de douceur et de tristesse, emplissait l'air aussi sensiblement que le parfum des fleurs ou la tiédeur de ce début d'été.

-Sept années sont passées. Je ne pourrais vous raconter à quel point je suis triste de vous quitter, et heureuse de vous avoir tous rencontrés. Je prie pour que vous vous connaissiez tous aussi bien que je vous connais. Depuis hier soir, je ne suis plus qu'une jeune femme comme les autres, et un nouveau Protecteur a repris le flambeau. Néanmoins, il est interdit d'annoncer qui il est avant le début de l'année prochaine, ce qui sera sa première prise de parole, et par là même, de pouvoir. Je suis confiante pour votre avenir à tous.

« Je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de vous parler plus. Excusez-moi.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle trébucha jusqu'à Sean, à quelques pas d'elle, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

-Kiana a oublié, dit-il alors, de vous annoncer notre mariage cet été. Et vous êtes tous invités, ajouta-t-il en souriant moqueusement à l'attention de sa fiancée. Oh ça, se promit-il, il ne lui laissera plus l'oublier. Elle qui était si fière de convier toute la Maison à leur union n'arrive même pas à le leur dire en face…

* * *

Je suis consciente que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, et j'en suis désolée. Mais il fallait que j'en finisse avec cette première année, sans quoi Silvia aurait été obligée de grandir plus vite mentalement que physiquement. Et puisque les choses n'accélèrent qu'à partir de la fin de la troisième année, il va falloir que j'arrive à mieux gèrer les deux années suvantes. Allez, prions pour que j'y arrive, sans quoi vous mourrez d'ennui !

Cette semaine, j'expérimente cette chose fabuleuse qu'est le voyage scolaire. Bon, au bout de la troisième fois, ce n'est plus vraiment de l'expérimentation, mais on va faire comme si. A moi, donc, à partir de lundi, la Cornouailles, Stonehenge et Bristol. Et, je l'espère, des idées pour la suite de l'histoire. J'essaierai de prendre des notes et d'ainsi écrire la suite le plus vite possible, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Merci mille fois à littlebeattle, MeV16, Senekata et Manelor pour leur constance. Sans vous, rien de cela n'aurait survécu.

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : (Enfin !) Les vacances

* * *

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday (1)

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé et, déjà, l'emploi du temps de Silvia était on ne peut plus rempli : après avoir pris un peu de repos au Manoir, elle devait aller chez Andromeda, puis au mariage de Kiana et Sean, avant d'aller camper avec les enfants Weasley, Teddy, et les triplés. Sans compter sa visite annuelle au Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Mais pour l'instant, allongée dans son lit, le corps tiède d'Adélaïde une fois de plus blotti contre le sien, Silvia essayait de se convaincre de se lever. Il lui fallut de longues minutes et un gros effort pour repousser l'enfant et réussir à quitter les draps. Elle posa pied à terre, s'étira longuement en baillant et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se coiffer sommairement, histoire d'être présentable. Elle envisagea néanmoins un instant l'idée de ramper pour atteindre la salle à manger tant elle aurait voulu rester couchée. La pensée des volées de marches qu'il lui faudrait se prendre dans le menton si elle faisait cela l'en dissuada.

Elle finit tout de même par atteindre la salle en question, et trouva Drago en train d'embrasser Astéria. Le fait en lui-même ne la surprit pas : ils étaient mariés, avaient trois enfants, et il leur arrivait de faire se toucher leurs lèvres. Sauf que le moment en question ne correspondait pas aux scènes habituelles : Astéria était encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil et les joues rougies de surprise, alors que Drago, les cheveux et le visage maculé de suie, encore vêtu de sa tenue de la veille, froissée comme s'il avait dormi dedans, l'embrassait à perdre haleine devant la cheminée qui exaltait encore quelques flammèches verdâtres. Silvia se fit mentalement la liste de ses possibilités : petit un : passer en faisant semblant de ne pas les voir petit deux : les interrompre petit trois : attendre qu'ils remarquent sa présence. Elle choisit la troisième option, et l'agrémenta même d'un bâillement sonore qui surprit les deux adultes. Et les voilà rougissant comme deux adolescents pris en faute, l'un en train d'épousseter sa veste, l'autre à tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Son parrain se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Bien dormi, Si' ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup.

-Hum… Je… Mon entreprise a enfin fini de développer le premier ordinateur sorcier. On est en train de rattraper les Moldus, technologiquement parlant.

-Et nous, on en aura un quand ?

-Euh, vers la fin du moins, je crois.

-Alors, je suis super contente pour toi ! »

Elle partit déjeuner, laissant son tuteur se demander ce qu'elle aurait répondu s'il lui avait dit que le délai était plus long. Et surtout ce qu'elle dirait quand elle apprendra que même s'il était fini, il demerait inutilisable pour le moment par manque de programmation. En fait, il n'y avait que le matériel de prêt, se dit-il en riant nerveusement.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée au shopping que firent les trois femmes Malefoy pour préparer les vacances de Silvia, et dénicher une nouvelle robe à Adélaïde. L'enfant blonde, très en forme, tournait autour des deux autres, faisant fi des recommandations de sa mère. Elle gambadait tant et si bien qu'elle finit par échapper à leur vue et qu'Astéria, après avoir jeté un regard fébrile à sa pupille, partit à sa recherche, non sans avoir demandé à la plus âgée de ne pas bouger. Et c'est ainsi que Silvia se retrouva seule en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle n'était pas de ceux qui ont constamment besoin de quelqu'un à leurs côtés mais, à cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour une présence. N'importe laquelle, pourvu qu'elle fasse disparaître ce sentiment de malaise intense qui la tiraillait depuis le départ de sa tutrice. Aussi faillit-elle hurler lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers son agresseur, le regard fou, avant que l'adrénaline ne s'en aille, aussi brutalement qu'elle était venue, lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage mi-inquiet mi-amusé de Matthew. Elle en sentit presque des larmes de soulagement lui monter aux yeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule, lui reprocha-t-il en guise de salut, un doux sourire néanmoins collé aux lèvres. Et encore moins rester immobile.

-Je ne…

-Moi, je dis ça parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

Le ton était léger, mais ses yeux reflétaient la gravité de ses paroles. D'un mouvement vague de la main, il désigna deux corps dans une ruelle adjacente. La fillette pâlit.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Des brigands qui voulaient détrousser une jeune fille seule des anti-mages noirs en quête de revanche ou peut-être même des sorciers lambda qui ne veulent pas de la fille de Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu dans Poudlard. Mais c'est toi qu'ils voulaient.

Doucement, il la poussa dans le dos pour la faire avancer, restant sourd à ses protestations.

-Le seul moyen d'être en sécurité, c'est de retrouver ta mère et de rester avec elle. Et d'ici-là, de rester en mouvement.

Silvia finit par se laisser conduire docilement à travers la rue commerçante, jusqu'à l'endroit où Matthew disait avoir vu Astéria. Un long moment passa sans que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche. Puis elle osa parler.

-C'est Kiana qui t'a envoyé me protéger ?

-Non. Je ne t'ai croisé que par coïncidence, moi aussi je me cherchais une tenue pour le mariage –d'ailleurs, tu devrais mettre du jaune, ou du orange, ça te va bien-. Et puis, j'ai remarqué deux types louches qui reluquaient une gamine, alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir.

Il se tut lorsque la silhouette d'Astéria leur apparut, agitée par l'agacement que lui inspirait sa fille.

-Et, ajouta-t-il en surveillant du regard la progression de la tutrice de sa jeune amie, je n'obéis plus aux ordres de Kiana. Mais à ceux du nouveau Protecteur.

Silvia hocha de la tête, un air sérieux et un peu sombre collé sur le visage. Elle avait soudain peur de ce que ce fameux Protecteur pourrait bien faire. Qui pourrait surpasser, ou même égaler Kiana ?

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Matthew s'en allait, ni qu'Astéria se répandait piteusement en excuses pour l'avoir laissée seule si longtemps. Dans sa tête, tournait la même question, en boucle, lancinante et obsédante : qui est le nouveau Protecteur ?

* * *

Le retour chez Andromeda se fit comme d'habitude : dans le silence et la gêne. Elle retrouva son ancienne chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec Teddy, dans un temps qui lui paraissait aussi ancien que la vie elle-même. Rien n'avait changé dans sa partie durant son absence. A vrai dire, rien n'avait changé depuis ses cinq ans. Il y avait toujours les mêmes peluches, les mêmes photos d'elle à tous les âges, le même couvre-lit multicolore –agressif ou kitch seraient peut-être des termes plus appropriés-, la même odeur de vanille et de caramel. Etrangement, elle se sentait bien dans ce lieu où elle n'avait pourtant jamais vraiment été à sa place.

Teddy était là, assis sur son propre lit, jumeau du sien, et la regardait d'un air un peu inquiet, un peu triste aussi. A cette vision, Silvia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était plus en colère, depuis le temps, mais son cousin avait dû se ronger les sangs à se demander comment serait ces deux semaines passées ensemble. En riant doucement, elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, et sentit l'autre tressaillir, puis un soubresaut l'agiter. Oui, il avait vraiment dû avoir peur, pour pleurer ainsi de soulagement simplement parce qu'elle l'enlaçait.

Finalement, ce temps passé chez sa tante se passa plutôt bien, à quelques altercations avec sa logeuse près. Mais ça avait toujours été ainsi : Silvia rappelait trop ses parents à Andromeda pour que cette dernière puisse l'accepter. Après tout, ils avaient tué sa fille.

Le jour du départ fut à la fois un soulagement et une déchirure. Parce que malgré tout, elles s'aimaient, de cet amour délirant, mélange de haine et de fascination, que ressent une victime pour son bourreau. Même si elles n'auraient su dire quel rôle tenait chacune.

* * *

Le mariage de Kiana et Sean vint ensuite. Il fut d'ailleurs à leur image : regroupant les personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus –c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité des élèves de leur Maison qu'ils avaient côtoyés en sept ans, et leur famille respective-, rapide, sans grande cérémonie barbante ni étalage de richesse. Tous deux se placèrent ensemble devant le mage-marieur, main dans la main. La promise portait une robe rouge et son fiancé un costume beige des plus simples. On se serait plus cru à une garden party qu'à un mariage. Ce fut surtout une bonne occasion de faire la fête et de se réunir tous ensemble une dernière fois avant que la vie ne sépare la plupart d'entre eux. Les trois plus jeunes, Silvia, Elizabeth et Cygnus, passèrent la soirée à serrer des mains, tenter d'échapper aux regards curieux pour les deux filles, et essayer d'échapper à Yume qui semblait avoir décidé de les chaperonner contre leur gré.

Elle était là, assise dans le Magicobus, toute engourdie des rires et des paroles de la fête, la tête encore bourdonnante de musique endiablée, et le corps alourdi par la nuit sans sommeil. Elle souriait mais voulait pleurer, ou faisait la moue en retenant un éclat de rires. Elle se sentait seule, mais l'ombre de ses amis continuait de la suivre. Dehors, le paysage de landes défilait, familier et pourtant soudainement inconnu. Les larmes retenues lui emplissaient la gorge, bloquant à demi sa respiration erratique. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était heureuse ou triste. Alors, elle se laissa sombre doucement dans les méandres du sommeil, partant dans le monde des rêves où les fêtes ne finissent jamais vraiment.

* * *

Le camping n'était, à l'origine, pas son activité préférée : se retrouver en « pleine nature », à cohabiter avec insectes, serpents et autres rongeurs, merci, mais non merci ! Mais se retrouver avec sept des enfants du clan Weasley (2), Charlie, Angelina et Bill, uniques adultes vacanciers, désignés d'office comme responsables de tout ce petit monde, ainsi que les triplés Malefoy et Teddy avait quelque chose d'amusant et d'étrangement apaisant c'était comme vivre avec une famille géante, ou une bande d'amis qu'on ne voit qu'une fois par an : on est d'abord hésitant, timide, puis la glace se brise et tous se mêlent dans un joli capharnaüm d'enfants sauvages et de parents débordés.

Durant la journée, ils exploraient les bois avoisinant le Terrier, ou se baignaient dans l'un des innombrables étangs du coin. Le soir, ils mangeaient autour d'un feu de camp ce que leur avait préparé Molly, ou des poissons qu'ils avaient péchés. La nuit venue, ils se répartissaient dans deux tentes, mais finissaient invariablement par se retrouver entassés dans l'une ou l'autre avant même le milieu de la nuit.

Ainsi, les jours passaient lentement, gentiment, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

Puis vinrent les deux jours qu'elle redoutait le plus dans l'année. Ce week-end passé au Ministère de la Magie, ces quarante-huit heures passées en enfer, ou du moins à ce qu'elle y affiliait. En fait, ce n'était pas si terrible que ce qu'elle en pensait : elle était déconnectée de toute réalité, enfermée dans une pièce à mi-chemin entre la chambre capitonnée et la retraite de moine, simplement meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire désespérément vide, de chaise et de table. Deux journées sans fin à passer des tests visant à déterminer son niveau de magie, et de dangerosité, à les laisser planter des tubes dans ses bras pour injecter des potions et autre philtres qui diminueraient sa puissance. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se libérer. Mais elle ne le faisait pas, car elle ne voulait passer ni pour une victime ni pour un martyr. Et puis, ce n'était que deux journées par an à souffrir un peu pour en avoir 363 de libres. Ça les apaisait, et en soumettant ainsi, elle savait qu'ils finiraient par la dissocier de ses parents, de son père. Et quelque part, elle se sentait mieux, elle aussi, de savoir qu'elle ne finirait pas comme lui, qu'elle serait contenue, tuée si jamais elle commençait à devenir folle. Tout comme pour sa relation avec Andromeda, elle se complaisait dans cette mélancolie qui l'enrobait dès qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte de cette petite chambre à son nom.

* * *

Heureusement, la fin des vacances fut plus joyeuse, au Manoir Malefoy, avec Drago qui avait réussi à prendre un mois de vacances au nez et à la barbe de ses employés (« Ils se plaindront à mon retour, mais je ne vais pas me priver de ma famille pour eux, quand même ! De toute façon, ils se plaignent toujours. ») et les triplés plus déchainés que jamais (enfin, surtout Marcus et Adélaïde, Scorpius n'ayant pas le mot 'déchainé' dans son vocabulaire), et surtout plus déterminés que jamais à accompagner leur aînée à Poudlard, malgré les trois ans qu'il leur manquaient. C'est donc plus épuisée que reposée que Silvia arriva sur le quai 9 ¾ le matin du premier septembre 2010, pour prendre le train rouge flamboyant qui l'emmènerait au château pour sa deuxième année.

* * *

(1) Je pris pour rêver et différer des mensonges creux

Voici l'aube du reste nos vie

En vacances

Vous aurez bien spur reconnu (ou pas...) la chanson du groupe californien Green Day. Certes, l'ensemble de cette chanson n'a rien à voir avec ce chapitre, mais ce refrain peut coller, et ce groupe m'ayant accompagnée pendant toutes mes vacances, il a fini par imprégner ce chapitre au point d'en être l'entrée en la matière...

(2) Les enfants en question sont Victoire (10 ans) et Dominique (8 ans), les filles de Bill et Fleur, Fred et Roxane (9 ans tous les deux), les jumeaux de Fred et Angelina, James (7 ans) et Albus (5 ans), les fils de Ginny et Harry, et Rose (5 ans), la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Je suis désolée du temps mis à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai bien sûr des raisons à vous présenter, comme les épreuves anticipées du bac (ah, le français, les maths, les sciences... vive la première L...), les vacances sans connection Internet, divers problèmes familiaux, la rentrée (vive la Terminale aussi, tant qu'à faire...) et, surtout, la flemme ! Car ce n'est pas tant le manque d'imagination -d'inspiration dirait d'aucun- qui était là, mais plutôt le manque d'enthousiasme à coucher mes idées sur papier. Surtout que mes personages n'en font qu'à leur tête, jusqu'à m'en rendre chèvre et faire leur propre sénario. Mais bon, à leur donner trop de liberté, voilà ce qui arrive.

Puisque nous en sommes à mon mea culpa, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe, et autres coquilles qui se sont glissées au fil de cette histoire. Malgré ma traque acharnée, je sais bien que je ne suis pas venue à bout de toutes, et n'ayant une connaissance qu'approximative de ce site (je sais lire et poster. A peu de choses près), je ne sais pas corriger un texte rattaché à l'histoire. Donc vous allez subir mes fautes encore longtemps !

Et pour finir, je voudrais dédicasser ce chapitre à tous ceux qui lisent, bien sûr, et tout particulièrement à Levanah, Lula's Lullaby et Pouss Pouss pour leurs reviews qui m'ont aidées à avancer toujours un peu plus. J'espère réussir à poster un nouveau chapitre bientôt. =)


End file.
